


Third Time's The Charm

by Holkie



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: F/M, KISS AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: Guess what?  Demon gets Firebird pregnant for an impossible third time.  They have a son this time.





	Third Time's The Charm

Firebird slept for most of two days after Angel was born. Only waking up to nurse the baby and eat herself. Every time, Demon was there. Firecat was there most times. Taking her role as big sister seriously and trying to learn as much as she could from the nurses.

The doctors released Firebird and Angel from the hospital after a week of recovery for Firebird. If only because they knew if she showed the slightest sign of any problem, Demon would stuff her in the wheelchair and run her back to them.

At night, even though he wanted her more than he did after the last pregnancy, Demon would curl up behind Firebird with his arm around her. She could feel him trembling behind her. He could feel her trembling, too. Despite her trying to entice him, he refused to do anything until he knew she was healed. 

After three days "at home", Firebird had enough, and despite Demon's protests, she got up and started to walk around. Not very fast, with a little bit of "ow" every so often, but she walked. Rivercat came to check on her and help with Angel. Firecat was put off at first, then realized that she could learn a lot about being a big sister from her.

And of course the press tried it's best to get a photo of the family together. Demon kept them off until Firebird felt well enough to face them and they released a formal family portait. They made much of who the two girls looked like.

About two weeks after Angel was born, Firebird took her to the the doctor's for one last check-up and they were both given the all clear. She planned to jump Demon that night. She spent the day flirting with him and driving him crazy.

Firebird did a few Sovereign related things that afternoon, just to get back into routine. But the next day was when she was really going back to work. 

Rivercat was visiting, again. She had really handed over the governing of her island to her granddaughter Silvercat, who was doing a wonderful job. All that really needed to be done was Rivercat's formal abdication and appointing Silvercat the Sovereign.

Demon was trying to fend off Firebird for most of the day. Every touch drove him crazy. Yes, he wanted her but he felt it was too soon after such a labor. But Firebird was very insistant.

During dinner, Demon kept jumping and glaring at Firebird. Rivercat caught on right away and gave her winks all during the meal. Until Demon, while taking a forkful of food, suddenly jumped enough to rattle silverware and glasses on the table. His eyes were wide and he just froze a moment. The rest of the band looked at each other, than Starchild looked to Firebird.

"Sovereign, are you groping Demon under the table?" He asked.

Firebird admited. "Weeell, not really groping, my hand hasn't gotten over that far yet."

Which sent most of the table, save Demon, laughing. He was coughing because food almost went down the wrong way. Finally, still coughing, he grabbed her hand and put it back on the table. He looked her and then the band. 

"Rehearsal. We've got rehearsal tonight, right?"

Firebird just pouted.

Much later that evening, Demon and Starchild were coming back from rehearsal, talking about the songs they worked on and possible changes. When they got to the Sovereign's apartment, the outer door was open, along with the inner door to the bedroom. Unusual, but not unheard of. The men kept talking until Demon heard from the inner doorway. "Oh, Demon, come to bed."

Both men looked in to see Firebird standing in the doorway, absolutely naked. Starchild's jaw dropped and Demon was aghast. 

"Sovereign!! There is someone else present!!"

"I know, we can talk. Hello, Starchild. Send Demon to bed when you're done." Firebird turned and went further into the room where they could not see her.

Starcild leaned slightly to look at her as she left. "Damn, that is one beautiful woman. Demon, if I had that waiting for me, ready, willing, and able, I would not be out here talking to you."

Demon growled. 'Just remember that is mine. I...want her, but I'm afraid. Her labor with Angel was so long and so painful. I don't want to hurt her."

"Demon, I doubt she wants to be hurt either. So she has probably been to the doctor and was told it was okay and safe. Go. She wants it, too. 

"But this does give me an idea for a portrait of you two." Starchild said as he started to walk away to his room. "Something tasteful, something nude. After all, a lot of past Sovereigns have nudes."

Demon growl and said "You just want to ogle my Sovereign naked!"

"Damn straight! Er, it's ART, boy, ART!"

Demon growled loudly at him. Then turned, went into the room and closed the door. He started to try to say something, and, well, nothing came out. He signed, walked into the bedroom and started to growl at Firebird. Except, she was lying naked on the bed. The growl rapidly changed in tone as he stalked, and stripped, to the bed.

Naked, he stood at the foot of the bed, leering and growling at Firebird. She pulled her legs up, knees high, legs wide. He climbed on bed, and up to her. She rubbed one leg against his. He growled low and bent to kiss her belly. Then licked down to her fur. He licked and teased her, his tongue slipping into her, gently. He felt her shivering and heard her moans, until he couldn't stand it and wanted more. 

Demon looked up at Firebird. She was panting, her arms reaching out for him. She wanted more, too. With a low growl, he stalked up her body, until he could enter her and lowered himself on her. Skin to skin, they felt each other's desire, pleasure. He felt she had no pain, just pleasure and want to please him.

She had wrapped her legs around him and held him tight. He slid his thighs under her and pulled her up onto his lap. But instead of leaping up, he spread his wings and wrapped them around both of them. All he wanted was to feel her pleasure. He buried his face against her neck and shoulder to lick and kiss her. He felt her raise her chin to expose her throat and he bit. Her moan sent shivers through them both.

He thrust harder and faster as he licked up the trails of blood on her neck and chest. With a growl, he felt the fire start to explode. In both of them. Their roars as it burned in them echoed in the room.

They held each other while their breathing and their hearts slowed to normal. Demon looked into Firebird's eyes to see only pleasure and desire. He kissed her deeply. It was awhile before they moved to cool off in the pool.

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. The news reports, when they happened, still called Angel the miracle baby. One day when Firecat got cornered by some reporter who asked her about the "miracle baby" and she got mad before Firebird and Demon could rescue her. She told the reporter that Angel was a girl baby and her sister and they better leave her alone or she, her big sister, would kick them. Demon and Firebird both had trouble not laughing as they steered her away from the reporter.

Starchild still hadn't followed up his idea to do a portrait of the Sovereign and Demon together. He had done their formal portraits for the palace. Firebird on her throne in formal dress. Demon in battle armor by the palace's front doors. He had more than enough paintings to do. Some commissions, some just because he wanted to do them. But the portrait was still on his mind.

Finally he had enough nerve to bring up the portrait after dinner one night.

"Ah, Demon, do you remember that paintings I sort of discussed with you?" Starchild asked.

Demon looked at him with a look that said he did remember the discussion, but still said. "No, I don't believe I do."

Starchild, not paying attention to the growl in the other man's voice. "You know, the nude of you and the Sovereign."

Rivercat's head came up. "Nude?"

The others looked at the two men, figuring Starchild was about to get his ass kicked.

Firebird looked surprised. "Nude? You didn't anything about a portrait, let alone a nude portrait, Demon."

"That's because it's not gonna happen." Demon growled.

"Now, now, there have a lot of Sovereigns who have nude portraits. Walk through our art museum and you can see them. I wouldn't mind posing for a nude." Firebird said.

"You go, girl." Rivercat said.

"No." Demon said. Turned to Rivercat. "And don't you encourage her."

'Don't need any encouragement. I like Starchild's painting style. I think it would be a beautiful piece. Why don't you want to have such a portrait done?" Firebird replied.

"Don't want other men ogling my naked Sovereign." Demon growled. "That's....my job."

Firebird laughed. "What other men? All depends on where you hang the painting."

Demon waved at Starchild. "He'd want to put it in a gallery or.. or.. a museum, if only for awhile. Don't want others ogling what's mine."

"Well, I like the idea. If only because other women would be ogling my mate and they can't have him." Firebird took a sip of her tea with a wicked grin on her face. 

Demon said. "N...wait, what?"

Firebird grinned at him. "Look at it this way, you'd be saying 'Mine, you can't touch.' "

Rivercat had gotten up to pour herself another cup of tea. Stopped by Starchild to smack his arm. "Aren't you going to defend your idea?"

Starchild looked at her. "Why? The Sovereign is doing a good job herself."

Demon glared at them. "I'll... think about it."

Firebird replied. "Good. When do you want us to pose for it, Starchild?"

"Hey! I haven't agreed to anything yet!"

The Sovereign grinned at him. "Well, I have. And if you don't come pose with me, I'll pose alone. And anything goes then."

Starchild, Rivercat, Space, and Cat just cracked up. 

Starchild, sputtering, said. "You lost, Demon." He bowed toward the Sovereign. "I'll check my schedule and let you know, Sovereign. Probably in a couple of weeks when the other paintings are done."

Demon grumbled and growled. Firebird gave a nod. "Thank you, Starchild. I'll be there. Or where ever you choose to pose me."

Demon growled one last time and stomped out of the room.

Rivercat watched him leave. "He is grumpy. You sure he won't fry Starchild?"

"No, they're long time friends. And I'll do the worse thing to him if he did." Firebird said. "Lock him out of my bedroom."

Demon tried to talk Firebird out of it over the next couple of weeks. He didn't get far when they were alone because, well, most of the time he couldn't talk. Then he didn't want to say some things when others were around, even just family during dinner. Then he tried talking to Starchild. All Starchild said was that if the Sovereign wanted her portrait painted, he had to paint it. How she was dressed, or not dressed, was her choice. She was the Sovereign and he had to obey.

Starchild started scouting places to pose them. Demon vetoed most of them- no outdoors with no privacy. No throne room. No grand ballroom. Finally Starchild got him to agree to their bedroom.  
Demon could lock the door if he wanted to. 

They posed kneeling on the bed, on a dark red bedspread with same color drapes behind them. Firebird was in front of Demon, between his legs. Her left hand rested on his left thigh. Her wings were slightly relaxed between them. Demon's hands were on her breasts, covering them. Firebird leaned back against his left shoulder, with a confident look on her face with a bit of a Mona Lisa smile. Her right arm reached up to touch the right side of Demon's neck as he looked over her right shoulder, snarling at the viewer, which was Starchild for the moment. 

Starchild had posed him with his black wings relaxed slightly to either side of him, so his black would contrast the red of Firebird and the surroundings. But Demon had other ideas. Because, while his hands covered Firebird's breasts from view, her patch of red fur was very visible in the pose. So he just curled his right wing around them with the tip between their legs so the front edge/corner of the wing would cover her.

Starchild took one look at Demon's "editorial choice" and said. "I like it. It's better."

He went to work painting. After several hours, he told them to take a break for the day. "I think that is enough for today. I only need a few more hours tomorrow and then I can finish it up in my studio."

"Good, go away." Demon growled. "Now."

"Aw, Demon, is that anyway to treat your friend?" Firebird said, giggling. And trying to get out of Demon's grasp. He still had a firm hold on her breasts and his left wing was now curled around her, too. 

"Well, Demon does have a big..."

"SOVEREIGN!!" Demon shouted.

"What you would except when we're in this position." Firebird said with a wink at Starchild. "So you had better leave. We'll see you at dinner."

"Fine." Starchild said with mock upset. "I'll just take the painting so you can't peek and see you later."

Starchild had no sooner left the room and closed the door when he heard a yelp from Firebird, followed by her giggle and a growl from Demon.

That night, when Demon and Firebird came in for dinner, they both had smug looks on their faces. Starchild looked at them and said. "Well, you're looking relaxed, Sovereign."

"Yes, well, I had a few kinks from posing for so long. But Demon helped me work them out."

"Sovereign!" Demon glared at her a moment. "When did we switch personalities?" 

She just laughed.

The next day, Demon was grumbling about have to pose again. "You didn't paint enough yesterday? Why are we doing this..again?"

"Light." Starchild said while fusing with their positions to make sure they matched yesterday's. 

"What does that have to do with a painting?" Demon growled.

"Everything, Demon." Firebird said, as something Starchild did to move her tickled and she laughed.

"What are you doing to my Sovereign?"

"Nothing, I swear. And the light in here is different form the light in my studio. Angle is different. So I need a couple more hours to paint you and the Sovereign. Then I can go finish the background and some details in my studio. Once I get the light and shadow in here properly done." Starchild stepped back from the bed. "Perfect."

Starchild went to his easel to continue painting. He worked fast. But he noticed Demon growling and whispering to Firebird every so often. He wondered why until he finally caught her wiggling against Demon. Demon finally spoke loud enough for him hear.

"Stop it, Sovereign."

"Just want to make sure you keep that snarl on." She said with a completely innocent look on her face.

"That's Not what you want me to keep."

"Well, there are side benefits to everything."

"DONE! I'm done." Starchild said, fighting laughter. "I can finish up later. Just let me pack up my paint and easle and I'll be out of here."

He packed up quickly as Firebird tried to get out of Demon's hold.

"Let me go! I want to see our artist out!" 

"No." Demon still held on to her breasts and had wrapped his wings around her again. "You are naked. Put your robe on and maybe I will."

"But the robe is over there."

"So, as long as he's in the room, you stay here."

Leaving the canvas on the easel and draped a cloth over it. Starchild picked his supplies up and said. "Done, and I'm gone. Have a fun afternoon."

"We will. Sorry I can't see you out, but Demon's got a hold of me." Firebird said with a wink.

Starchild was out the door. When it shut, he heard the same song as yesterday- a yelp, a giggle, and a growl.

The days slipped away. Firebird waited as patently as she could for the painting. She knew Starchild wouldn't let them see it until it was done and dry. And that seemed like forever. In the meantime, he had some visitors from the art museum. But Starchild seemed honored after they left. A few days later, he asked Demon and Firebird to come to his studio after lunch to see the painting and hear some news.

"Oh, I can barely wait to see it!" Firebird said.

Demon growled. "Great, strangers can ogle my naked Sovereign."

"Depends were you hang it." Starchild flipped the cover off it to reveal the finished painting.

"Oh, my!" Firebird's hand flew to her mouth and she just stared.

"Wow...that...she.. is..." Demon stared, too.

Starchild smiled at them. "Now that I have you speechless, I have news. The art museum is putting together an exhibit on the Sovereigns, all the Sovereigns through the centuries. And they want your portraits. The formal ones for the palace, the Dance of Moonlight, and...this one, for the exhibit."

"What!? Yes! I'd be honored." Firebird said.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT." Demon growled.

Firebird glared at him.

"I will not have strange men stare at my Sovereign."

"Demon, I have no problem with strange women ogling my mate. They have no chance of getting you. And those strange men have no chance of getting me away from you. I'm just not interested in them."

"No."

"I am the Sovereign and I say yes. I'd be honored, Starchild. Tell the museum I agree."

"Well, the owner should agree. He did buy it. All my paintings are going to have the "In a private collection" tag on them." Starchild said as he covered the painting again to protect it. He still had to have it framed.

"What!?? You SOLD it?"

Firebird felt a tap on her shoulder. Demon grinned at her. "Yes, to me. So I still have a say."

Firebird thought for a moment. "Who did you buy it for?"

"Er, ah.... you." Demon finally admitted.

"So you are giving it to me as a gift?"

"Er, yes."

"That means it's mine. And I still say yes." Firebird said. "You have to give me a valid reason to say no. And other men ogling me is not a valid reason."

Demon left the studio, grumbling.

Starchild looked at the Sovereign. "Would you really let him change your mind?"

"Nope, that is a beautiful painting and belongs in a museum, even if only for a short time. But it will be fun while he tries." Firebird grinned at Starchild and walked out.

A couple of month passed. Demon tried hard to convince Firebird to not allow the nude portrait in the exhibit. She refused to listen. The museum even asked if KISS would perform for the opening night party for the exhibit, with Firebird of course. Demon tried to veto that unless the nude was not part of the exhibit. The rest of the band and the Sovereign ignored him.

So one night they were working out the set list for the gig. Some songs were approved, some vetoped for one reason or another. And Firebird was going to have to handle the pyro effects because she could control them better.

"So, not really a full set yet. What other songs should we do?" Starchild looking at the list of approved songs.

Demon grinned. "Heaven's On Fire?"

"Nope." Firebird vetoed. 'Not gonna happen."  
Starchild said. "We should have a kick ass song for the finale. Why not God of Thunder?"

"ummm" Firebird turned to Demon. "That's the one you spit blood, isn't it? Fake blood. Gods, that stuff must taste horrible."

"Eh, you get use to it after awhile. But yeah, that's the song." Demon replied.

Firebird got a wicked look. "Could you hold on to most of the blood if you bit my neck, let some blood dribble down it, before you spit up the rest of it?"

"Ah, yeah, I think so. That...." Demon looked at her. "That would be brutal."

Starchild looked at the Sovereign. "But I thought you were never dancing with him again."

"Oh, come on." Firebird said. "It's just coincidence that I got pregnant after dancing with Demon. I mean the first time was Moonlight and that was not a KISS song. It won't happen again."

The day of the exhibit finally dawned. Demon was still not completely convinced about their nude. The museum had so many of the Sovereigns agree to be at the opening, they had to run several guided tours through the exhibit before the party that evening. Firebird, Demon, the band, Rivercat, and Silvercat, along with Wolfsong, were together in the same group through the museum.

Demon had to admit that there were a lot of nude Sovereigns among the paintings. Mostly as legendary heroes and goddesses and gods. But they were there. It sort of made him feel easier about his and Firebird's nude. Their tour guide made much of not only their portraits in the exhibit, but also Starchild's portrait of Rivercat with her ghostly mate he had done for her a few years ago.

Demon also had to admit that in the museum setting, along with the formal portraits and the Dance of Moonlight, the nude portrait looked elegant and classy. And while he still wasn't completely comfortable with other men looking at it, he was getting there. And proud that he was Sovereign Firebird's mate.

Finally, the museum opened the ballroom and they headed there for some appertizers and drinks. After awhile, KISS took the stage, with Firebird, to play their show They did manage to get Firebird to sing choruses and some lines. But she was mostly happy to just play. It got to the end and time for the finale. The lights in the ballroom dimmed down to dark and the spotlight hit Demon and Firebird as she took off her guitar and put it away in a guitar rack.

Firebird went to walk off the stage, but Demon stepped in front of her and smirked. She looked up at him in defiance. He growled and went for her throat. Firebird moaned and some blood trickled down her neck. As Demon leaned back, she collasped to the floor. Demon had a trickle of blood down his chin. He shook his head and blood gushed down his face. Firebird reached one hand up toward him with a moan. He leered at her and wiped some blood away from his lips as his bass began to sound out. The stage light had turned red with some smoke covering the stage, almost hiding Firebird. 

The music started and Firebird rose and fell with the rythm, until one knee came up and she started to stand as Demon began to sing.

You've got something about you  
You've got something I need  
Daughter of Aphrodite  
Hear my words and take heed

Firebird swayed to the music and moved around Demon.

I was born on Olympus  
To my father a son  
I was raised by the demons  
Trained to reign as the one

Firebird gyrated and grind her hips to the song.

God of thunder and rock and roll  
The spell you're under  
Will slowly rob you of your virgin soul

She laughed a wicked laugh at "virgin soul"

I'm the lord of the wastelands  
A modern day man of steel  
I gather darkness to please me  
And I command you to kneel  
Before the

Firebird almost went down on one knee, but seemed to fight it and rose up to her feet.

God of thunder and rock and roll  
The spell you're under  
Will slowly rob you of your virgin soul

Again, she laughed at "virgin soul"

I am the lord of the wastelands  
A modern day man of steel  
I gather darkness to please me  
And I command thee to kneel  
Before the

Again, Firebird tried to fight it, but went down to one knee this time facing Demon.

God of thunder and rock and roll  
The spell you're under  
Will slowly rob you of your virgin soul 

Still kneeling, she gyrated to the lyrics and rose as "soul' echoed out. She had a wicked look and grin on her face. She stalked to Demon, put one hand on him for a moment, then she smiled slightly less wicked, walked off the stage into the dark.

The lights went off and then the house lights came up to thunderous applause. 

Demon, Starchild, and Space unslung their instruments and Cat got out from behind the drums. As they stepped from the stage, Demon asked. "Did you see where the Sovereign went?"

Cat said. "Not in the dark. She's probably cleaning the blood off in the ladies' room."

He went to clean up himself. Then back out to the ballroom. But he couldn't see Firebird anywhere. There were a few people wandering into the gallery to check out the collection one more time. He decided to walk through in case Firebird went there. He walked through quickly until he got to the current Sovereigns gallery. There she was in front of their portraits. Mostly, staring at their nude.

Firebird was admiring their portraits. Remembering events with each one. Plus God of Thunder was still echoing through her. She wasn't surprised when a pair of arms came around her from behind and he pulled her closer.

"So, sexy, come here often?"

"Depends on the exhibit." Firebird looked up at Demon.

"You missed a bit of blood there." Demon said, leering down at her cleavage.

"So did you. On your neck. I guess we'll have to clean each other later."

Demon turned her around in his arms and kissed her. "Sounds good to me. Wanna blow this joint and go home to bed?"

"Yes. Should we gather the rest of the guys, too?" 

"Emmm, maybe. But I'd rather walk with you in the dark. There's no moon tonight." Demon leered again.

"Oh, you just want to go night flying. Not in city, I keep telling you." Firebird pulled away from him and started heading for the ballroom again.

The rest of the band decided to head out, too. Demon growled at them just bit. So they grinned back and began to annoy him on the walk to the palace. Just to keep him busy and let Firebird get a few steps ahead of them. They knew he wanted to walk with her alone. But they kept talking about the art and that "hot mama in the current Sovereigns" room. Which had Demon growling and saying "Back off."

Firebird was just within earshot and she was suppressing laughter all the way. She was aware of Demon suddenly striding forward to just behind her. He reached out and stroked down the center of her back, making her arch and moan. She shivered a moment, then took off skyward in flight. 

Demon turned back to the others with a wicked grin. "The Sovereign shouldn't fly alone in the dark. See you later." 

And took off skyward after her.

Firebird was slightly mad he had done that in public. But only slightly. Instead of heading for either the main doors or the side door near their apartment, Firebird landed in the garden of the sun stars near it. It was almost all sun stars along one side due to Demon's picking of them and giving them to her. There had been only the one years ago. 

She took a deep breath of their scent as Demon landed behind her and walked forward to wrap his arms around her. She leaned back against him. He smiled down at her and lowered his head, not to kiss her, but to bite. She shivered and moaned as just a bit of blood trickled down her neck. They both should have had scars all over the front of their necks. But there were hardly any. The bites would heal and fade only to be replaced with new marks.

Demon licked the blood up, kissed her, then released her to take her hand and walk to their apartment. Through the public room and into the bedroom and lock the door. They stripped slowly, teasing each other. He was sitting on the bench when she sat on him. He reached around her and stroked down her back, making her moan and arch against him. As he stood, she wrapped her legs around him. He nuzzled her neck, stepping forward a few steps before opening his wings and leaping up. While holding her wings snug, he stroked what he could reach. It made her arch against him as he thrust into her. They rose and fell, spiraled and swooped in an aerial dance that heighten their pleasure. Demon aimed for the bed as the fire exploded along their bodies.

They lay, panting, slowly coming down. Demon kissed her again and again, until she grabbed his head and held him still to prolong the kiss. They held the kiss until they felt like they could walk to the pool to cool off. Demon chased her around it, before catching her and kissing and nibbling her lips. If they really thought about it, they had felt this way two times before. But they didn't acknowledge it.

Thirty days later.

Demon and Firebird actually met up with the rest of the band as they headed for breakfast. Starchild looked at Firebird with a bit of worry.

"Sovereign, you don't look well."

Demon replied. "I know. I've been trying to get her to see the doctor."

"I'm...fine." Firebird said with a wave of her hand. "I'm just rundown, tired. I probably need vitamins or a vacation. Which reminds, I have to go find out the test results. I'll catch up with you at breakfast."

Firebird went to the doctor's office. This time a nurse ushered her into the consultation room. The doctor came in a few minutes later with a very stunned look on his face.

About a half hour later, Firebird walked into the dinning room/family room and shut the door. Firecat was off to school and Angel to pre-school. She started to say something, changed her mind and then started to say something again. But stopped that, too. The look on her face was more stunned than anything else, but there seemed to be amazement, shock, and a few others the men couldn't identify.

She moved to sit at the table as Domo set down her plate and pot of tea. Demon looked at her, concerned. 

"What is it? Oh, my gods, you're dying this time!"

"No." Firebird glared at him. "What the hell did you do? Make a pack with some devil or a god?"

"What? What did I do?" Demon asked.

"Guess."

Demon thought, then his eyes went wide. "No, it's impossible."

The other men just looked confused. "What? What's happening?"

Firebird glared at them. "I'm pregnant."

Domo went down in a dead faint.

Firebird looked down at him. "Somebody has to pick him up. I'm not allowed to pick up anything heavy."

She went to work on her breakfast as the other men sat stunned. Domo recovered on the sofa with a damp cloth on his forehead.

Starchild finally asked. "Are they sure?"

Firebird nodded. "Yes, the doctor did another test this morning. One of the fast tests. No doubt about it. I'm pregnant."

She drank some tea. "Oh, and the doctors want us both back for exams. They are going after a detailed DNA tests on both of us. They want to make sure I really am a Sovereign. They are already checking my mother's and father's genes, plus several generations back. They've already started on mine."

Firebird looked around. "Which reminds me. Where is the remote? What to see have fast the news gets this on the air."

But there was no news report about it. One about some laws passed and some nonsense gossip. Just no pregnancy news. Firebird figured they thought is was a prank.

The Sovereign went off to the throne room to get some work done. It was a slow day, so the staff had the viewer on. But no news all day. Firebird decided they thought it was a prank.

She sighed. "Well, I guess we have to announce ourselves this time. What is the best, most serious news program on the air?"

Her chief of staff replied. "Well, this channel. The morning host is really good and he treats all news as serious. Doesn't joke around."

"Good, see if he'll do a remote report from the palace tomorrow morning." Firebird got up from the throne. "Just tell him it's big breaking news."

The chief looked confused and serious. "May I ask about what? To give him a hint if he needs it."

Firebird looked at him. "Well, don't tell him. But I'm pregnant again."

Half the staff fainted.

Firebird sighed again. "Is that going to happen all the time?"

She went off to have lunch with her family. The men, including Domo, had been watching different news stations all the morning. Even sent up the search for any palace news. But it was all every day stuff. Not a word about a pregnancy.

Domo got her a pot of tea and her lunch. He was moving like he was stunned, which was understandable.

"It should have hit the air already. They all want to be the first with such news." Firebird said, between bites. "Well, Demon, my chief of staff is setting up an in palace interview with one of the morning hosts. Probably live. Care to join me?"

Demon shrugged. "Yeah, sure it be...interesting."

Just then, Firecat and Angel came back from their school. "Hi, Mama! Da!"

Firebird got up. "Come here, girls. I have to tell you something before lunch."

"Okay, Mama." Firecat said. "Is it good?"

"Yes, I think it is." As they sat on the sofa. "Well, I am going to have another baby. So you will both be big sisters next year."

"Oh cool! A little brother?"

"Your father seems to think so." Firebird said. "Maybe you can help with a name for him."

Angel looked up then. She was only just over two, but walked and talked older. "Bear."

"What, sweetie?"

"Bear, 'cause he's going to be growly and cuddly." Angel said.

Firebird smiled and looked at Demon. "Well, what do you think?"

Demon smiled back. "Sounds like a good name to me."

Firebird looked at their daughters. "Oh, by the way, they still haven't announced it on the news. So I'm having an interview with the news tomorrow morning. Would you like to be late for school to help us?"

"Yes, Mama!"

Angel looked at her father. "Is it okay, Da?"

"Yes, it is."

The group still watched the news that night, but not one word about the Sovereign being pregnant. But their chosen channel did prompt the interview for the morning news like crazy. And of course the evening news people speculated as to what the news might be. Anything from the Sovereign stepping down because she was ill, to the Sovereign and her mate splinting up, to passing over Firecat to make Angel the sovereign to a dozen other things. None of them about pregnancy.

The next morning, the girls got up early (if they even slept) and actually dressed themselves nicely. The reporter and the camera crew were there early to set up and do atmosphere shots. They settled on using the family room with the Sovereign and her family on the sofa. Domo was just off camera to make sure the girls didn't get to restless. The two girls even promised to say nothing about the surprise until the reporter asked.

It was Firebird and Demon on the sofa. Firecat managed to wiggle herself between her parents with Angel on her mother's lap.

Finally the reporter got around to it. "So you said you had some big news to tell us. Is that not correct?"

Demon grinned and Firebird nodded. She said. "That is right."

"What is it?"

The reporter barely got it out before Firecat threw up her arms and said. "Mama's gonna have a baby!!! We're getting a little brother!"

Demon looked very satisfied and Firebird laughed. "Well, my daughters and my mate seem to think it will be a boy. But it's too early yet to tell."

Angel looked at the reporter very seriously. "It's a little brother and his name is Bear."

Firebird looked at her. "How can you be sure, sweetie?"

Angel repeated. "He's a boy and his name is Bear."

Firebird laughed again and threw up her hands. "It's a boy. What I can do in such overwhelming odds?"

The reporter wrapped up the interview not long after with a "There you have it. The Sovereign is pregnant with baby number three and the family thinks it will be a boy."

Angel shouted from off camera. "Named Bear!"

"This is.... I don't remember my name I'm so surprised for Good Morning Kistopia."

Firebird laughed again along with the band. "Well we are going to get a lot of that I think. Bet they are stunned back at the studio."

They switched on the reporter's channel and watched his fellow morning news crew try to recover. "You mean that wasn't a prank??? That was real???"

Rivercat called saying she would be there as quick as she could. Firebird reminded she had a whole year, well, 11 months, to worry. There were also dozens of Sovereigns calling wanting to know how they did that. All Firebird would do was shrug and say "Danced." When Demon was asked he bragged about his powerful Demon sperm. If Firebird was in earshot, she'd smack him.

This time around, Demon was a lot more willing to bed her every night. Which was good because her hormones were driving her crazy. But he was also gentle when she had bad days. Just holding on her and cuddling.

After seven months the museum closed the Sovereigns exhibit and the portraits came home. Along with stories of how many people wanted to know who the private collector was that owned "Dance of Moonlight" and the nude. (Starchild never did come up with a title for that one.) The amounts to get the collector to sell the paintings was outrageous. Until they learned the private collector was the Sovereign and her mate. They knew they'd never give up the portraits.

Finally the twelfth month came and Firebird went into labor. Demon kept the girls away from the hospital wing because he didn't want them to her their mother in pain.  
Every time a contraction hit, Firebird would arch against the bed. The baby was in the right position, just not moving into the birth channel. And it was five days.

After every contraction Demon would wet a cloth and ring it out. Then dab Firebird's forehead to try to go her some relief from her pain. "I wish I could take your pain."

"I'm so tired. I wish he would just get born already." She panted. Another contraction hit then.

"Oh, my gods." A nurse who was watching the monitors. "He moved! He finally moved. I think it's starting."

"What?" Firebird panted. "This isn't half way through?"

"Push, Sovereign! Demon, you might want to move."

Firebird pushed again and the baby was half way down the birth channel. 

"Almost, Sovereign! Push!"

Again, she pushed.

"He's crowning! Push! One more time, my Sovereign." Demon said. He wanted two things right now. His Sovereign pain-free and his son born.

"Push! One more time!'

Firebird strained and one push later, Bear was born. Demon caught him and some of the placenta. 

Demon laughed, holding his son. "We have a boy! He's perfect, Firebird." 

A nurse took the baby to clean up and check. The doctor checked the Sovereign quickly and then let another nurse clean her up and lower the stirrups. The nurse gave Bear back to his father, wrapped up in a blanket. Demon looked down at his baby with a grin. The moved to Firebird's side. She was panting, pale, and beyond exhausted. But smiling.

She looked up at Demon. "So..does he have all his fingers and toes?"

Demon handed the boy to Firebird. "He's perfect. Has black bat wings and black hair. Looks like me. So meet our son, Bear."

"No wonder he's so big." Firebird said, looking at her latest family member. 

Demon took a cloth, wet it, and rung it out. He wiped Firebird's face to cool her down.  
There was a knock on the door. Starchild stuck in his head in. "Hey it's quiet. That's means we can come meet our nephew?"

Firebird laughed a tired laugh. "Well, I look like hell, but the nurses covered me up. So Demon won't kill you."

Demon leaned down and kissed her. "You look beautiful."

"You are out of your mind. But that's why I love you." Firebird said. "And this is the last one. No more. I will not dance with you. And I'm asking the doctor about birth control."

Demon kissed her again. "And you know my amazing Demon sperm will still defeat it."

Firebird groaned, with a smile. "Would someone please hit him for me." 

The viewer, which had been turned on low, showed the graphics for a "breaking palace news" story. Someone turned it up so they could hear.

The talking heads were at it. "And the breaking news is that the Sovereign Firebird had just given birth to her third amazing baby. As expected, it was a boy they named Bear."

Firebird groaned again. "I just want to know how they are getting these details and who is doing it!!"


End file.
